JE012: The Whistle Stop
is the 12th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While Ash and friends are traveling to Violet City, Team Rocket comes up with a plan to steal Pikachu, only to have their plans foiled by an unstable bridge. Ash and co soon meet Arielle and her Ledyba and they help them cross the river. They are soon attacked by Team Rocket and Lickitung's Supersonic disorients Arielle's Ledyba and things get even worse when Arielle's whistle is stolen. Will Arielle ever see her Ledyba again? More importantly, will they be able to listen to her without her whistle? Episode Plot The heroes travel, while Team Rocket observe them under the bridge. They know if they were to walk across the bridge, they'd fall in their cage and the twerp's Pikachu will be stolen. Team Rocket dance, but the bridge begins to crash, making Meowth see they don't get washed away so early in the episode. Team Rocket float away, while the heroes see they cannot get across the bridge, seeing it is ruined. Brock reads the next bridge is ten miles away, leaving the gang in a tough position. Suddenly, they see a woman being carried by Ledyba. Brock makes his observation, making Misty, Ash and Pikachu not amused. The woman notices the heroes and uses her whistle to command Ledyba to land down. Ash asks Misty how come she is not scared of Ledyba, so Misty replies they look cute enough. Brock thanks the woman, while Ash asks of her to help them go across the river and make Brock to be back to Earth. The woman tells she can get the Ledyba fly over, making the heroes grateful. They introduce themselves, as the woman is Arielle. Later, the gang thanks her for getting them across the river. Arielle tells them she had to go to the apple orchard. Misty sees the beautiful white flowers, while Arielle tells a man named Mr. Douglas that passes by she is ready to start her work - Brock asks why would she come here, so Arielle tells them to see for themselves. The heroes see Arielle is commanding the Ledyba and uses her whistle. Brock concludes they are pollinating the orchard. Ash now sees what they are doing, but asks what is pollination. Brock tells that the Ledyba are spreading pollen to get the trees to produce fruit. Ash has an idea - he sends Heracross to help Ledyba, but Heracross drinks some tree sap. The heroes acknowledge that all her six Ledyba listen well to her commands. Brock wishes he could be her student. Ash asks Arielle how did she manage to control Ledyba like that. Arielle reveals she has the whistle to play different tunes. Misty wishes she had one to control Psyduck like that. Ash asks of her to use the whistle, but understands that she cannot allow other people to use, since it is a family heirloom. Team Rocket see they need to take the whistle to control Ledyba. Arielle commands her Ledyba to return using the whistle. Jessie and James appear (disguised) as Jessie studies the value to the whistle. She gives it five stars and they go away with the whistle. Arielle and Ash stop them, so they undisguise themselves. Team Rocket taunt them, then depart away. Jessie uses the whistle to get Ledyba to her, but sees Ledyba stand around. Arielle warns them they need training to control Ledyba, making Team Rocket disappointed. Nevertheless, they do not give back the whistle, as Jessie sends Lickitung to use Supersonic. Arielle orders Ledyba to use Tackle, but due to the effect of Supersonic, they are confused. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off, but in doing so, Ledyba scatter away and the whistle is with Team Rocket. The heroes search for Ledyba, while Ash apologizes to Arielle, as Team Rocket has the whistle. Arielle knows it had to be done, so Brock sends Zubat, knowing they can track Ledyba using sonic waves. Zubat goes away and returns, as Golbat appear. Brock calls Zubat back, calming down Golbat. Arielle recalls her Ledyba love scent of flowers, so Ash sends Heracross to track some flower scent. However, Heracross went to drink tree sap. Jessie imagines herself in a field of flowers, but is angry as she has to sew the balloon up. Jessie sees that the whistle reminds her of Meowth and James; it is useless. Meowth uses the whistle and blows it, but he fails to do anything, making Jessie laughing. She sends Arbok to get lunch and Meowth blows the whistle. They see Arbok reacts to it, then see the Ledyba. Meowth orders Arbok to dig to Ledyba. Jessie and James do not think that Arbok would listen to her, but Meowth blows the whistle, causing Arbok to dig up and scare Ledyba and Meowth captures them using the net, proving Jessie and James he can do it. He ties Ledyba with ropes, but they fly up, so Meowth, Jessie and James hang on the rope. Jessie orders them to go after the twerps, but Ledyba use Stun Spore on them, then fly away. The heroes tell Arielle they'll find Ledyba. Arielle worries that Ledyba will not listen to her, as they did so once. Brock remembers they were affected by Supersonic, so they should listen to her. Arielle still worries, as they were trained by the whistle. Ash tells that is important what lies in their hearts, not in the whistle. Arielle remembers the training and starts believing in that statement. Arielle thanks him and soon smells a faint smell from Ledyba. Ash places Pikachu on a tree, so he sees a fog. The heroes come into it and Arielle sees Ledyba are in danger, so they follow the fog. Team Rocket cannot control Ledyba, so Arbok ties itself on a tree to bind Ledyba. The gang comes, but Team Rocket release a net to capture them. Ash does not want to give Pikachu to them, so Jessie and James send Lickitung and Victreebel, with the latter chewing its master. Victreebel tackles and Lickitung stomps on the heroes, while Arielle encourages her Ledyba to strike. Arbok cannot hold them, so Ledyba fly away with it. Ledyba have Arbok hit Victreebel and Lickitung, tackling them. Ledyba go to get Arbok to attack Team Rocket, while Ash sends Bulbasaur, who uses Razor Leaf to cut the net. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Ledyba evade the attacks. Lickitung goes to use Supersonic, but Pikachu stops it using Thunderbolt. Ledyba dive down and tackle Team Rocket, blasting them off. They drop the whistle, which Brock catches. Arielle reunites with Ledyba. Later, Arielle uses the whistle to make Ledyba end the job they started. She admits she is happier without the whistle and will use it less each day. The heroes depart, waving goodbye to Arielle and Ledyba. Debuts Character *Arielle *Mr. Douglas Quotes :"Girl traveling with Ledyba. This natural beauty's short, boyish hairstyle provides the ideal compliment to her warm, feminine features. This girl is obviously Brock's type. Hee." - Brock :"Here we go again." - Misty :"Ledyba are bug Pokémon Misty. How come you're not starin' to bug out yet?" - Ash :"They're cute. The only thing that's bugging me now is Brock." - Misty :"Can I help you with something?" - Arielle :"Yes Miss. We need to get across the water and Brock needs to get back down to Earth." - Ash Trivia *This is one of two episodes where Brock describes a girl Pokédex style. The other is Nerves of Steelix when he describes Jasmine. *This is the first episode to make its debut airing in the original Japanese version in the 21st century. *There is a back-masked message in the English version when Victreebel is sucking on James head. He is saying: "Leo Burnett and 4Kids are the devil! Leo Burnett!" Eric Stuart later confirmed that this was intentional. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Blissey. Mistakes *When Brock finished his observation, Ash's lips moved but did not say anything. *Victreebel used Tackle, but it cannot learn that move. Gallery Team Rocket's plan JE012 2.jpg Brock observes a girl JE012 3.jpg Brock flirts with Arielle JE012 4.jpg Ash and Arielle fly across the river JE012 5.jpg Jessie and James appear to take the whistle JE012 6.jpg Team Rocket get electrocuted JE012 7.jpg Brock's idea failed JE012 8.jpg Heracross goes to search JE012 9.jpg Jessie imagines herself in a flower field JE012 10.jpg Meowth's whistle controls Arbok JE012 11.jpg Arbok scares Ledyba JE012 12.jpg Team Rocket go up JE012 13.jpg The young Ledyba from Arielle's memory JE012 14.jpg Arbok manages to control Ledyba JE012 15.jpg Lickitung stomps on the heroes JE012 17.jpg Ledyba use Arbok to battle JE012 18.jpg Ledyba wave goodbye }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hisashi Shiina Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto